Half and half
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty is a little different. Kitty and Dudley become friends with benefits will something more develop? Find out in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The holidays make me feel so lonely cause I ain't got a girlfriend.**

Kitty was walking down Main st with a female fox with beach blonde hair and wolf her fur was a beautiful shade of gray her hair was light brown both were wearing short shorts a hilter top and hiking boots. Kitty was wear a small skirt a tank top and high heels. The air was foggy and thick they were laughing and Dudley was on the other side of the street in a brown hoodie with stonewashed blue jeans and tennis shoes. Kitty saw him and waved Dudley saw her and walked over.

"Hey Kitty and Kitty's girlfriends." Dudley said smiling at them.

"My name's Kiana, Dudley." She said kissing Kitty making her smile.

"Mine's Jane." She joined them.

"Okay then I guess I'll be going." He turned around and both of them caught him.

"No you don't have to. Do you want to have lunch with us?" Kitty asked grabbing Kiana's ass.

"Uh... sure, okay." They went to Frank's a local restaurant across the street from a laundromat and a church with a bar and gas station a couple pharmacies.

"There is a table free right there." Kitty and Kiana walked closely to each other Dudley walked behind with Jane.

"I have to use the restroom." Kiana said before walking away.

"I never knew you only liked girls." Dudley said smiling.

"No I like guys too, so does Kiana and Jane." Kitty smiled evilly at him and ran her foot slowly up his leg before saying something else. "You 'interest' me the most."

"Me too." Jane kissed him.

"Oh, uh are you sure you want to? I mean we're partners..." Kitty put pressure on his member making him get stiff instantly. "...I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes I do big boy." Kiana came back and saw where Kitty's foot was and smiled.

"I see where this is headed." Kiana said sitting next to Kitty.

They ate lunch and walked around town teasing each other. It was getting dark and Kiana had an idea.

"Do you guys want to play strip poker?" Kiana asked.

"That sounds fun." Kitty said smiling at Dudley Jane teased him once more.

"Where?" They decided to go to Dudley's they were in the living room all were in their underwear.

"Ha, I got you." Dudley had a winning hand.

"Next time you're mine." Kitty said as they took their bras off.

"Wow, nice charlies girls." He said making them smile.

"Thanks cutie." Jane said throwing her bra to the ground.

"Glad you like them." Kitty smiled evilly at him and kissed Jane.

"Your bodies are beautiful but your minds are just as beautiful." They looked at him and had him take them to his room.

"You are the nicest guy I have ever met." Kitty said laying on top of him as Jane and Kiana laid on either side of him.

Kitty was purring loudly Jane and Kiana hugging his sides playing with his ears. After a half-n-hour. They got up and told Dudley he would get a few booty calls sometime. They got dressed and were walking out the door as Peg got home.

"Bye Dudley see you later." Kitty kissed him and so did Jane and Kiana they walked taking amongst themselves.

"Dudley who were those women?" She asked as he waved at them.

"One is my partner at work and the other two are her girlfriends. Kitty, Jane, and Kiana really like me." Dudley went over to his 68' fastback Mustang and started to change the oil.

"What do you mean that they really like you?" Peg followed him.

"Uh, well we played strip poker..." Peg instantly got mad.

"You what?"

"I played strip poker I almost lost. It was at a stalemate they ended the game and had me take them to my room..."

"You didn't..."

"No, no we didn't but that is in my near future." Peg got a little irritated Dudley finished and went inside.

He was up at 3am so was Kitty and she wanted a little action. Kitty got her cell phone and called Dudley. Dudley was playing his old xbox mortal combat. His phone buzzed on the table next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**My computer crashed as if I don't have enough problems I wear glasses along with my fleeting vision and bad hearing.**

Dudley picked up his cellphone and answered Kitty was on the line.

"Dudley could you come over?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah, I can come over." Dudley shut every thing down and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Peg asked seeing him leaving.

"Out." He went out the front door and a condom fell out of his pocket.

"Dudley! You are not going anywhere!" Peg yelled chasing after him.

"I can go wherever I want." Dudley got in his Mustang and started it.

"No I am your mother and you will listen to me." He peeled out and was going down the street when he saw his mother's car Dudley decided to use his nitrous.

"This is going to tear the hell out of my engine." He hit the red button and instantly the car sped up going past its top speed hitting mock2.

Dudley went up to Kitty's apartment and knocked.

"Hey handsome." Kiana was there in her underwear she pulled him in and kissed him she lead him to the bedroom and Kitty was kissing Jane waiting for Dudley.

"Hey Dudley come and lay down with us." He smiled then Kiana started to take his clothes off she stripped him down to his boxers.

Kitty walked over and pulled his underwear off she had nothing on. Jane and Kiana were on the bed 'pleasuring' each other. Kitty laid him on the couch she knew how much he liked wild honey she drizzled some down the middle of her chest and to her left leg. Dudley could smell the honey he looked to his right and saw her he walked to her.

"I seem to have a little honey on me... want help me clean up?" Kitty smiled evilly Dudley nodded they laid down on the floor.

Dudley slipped out his long tongue and went down the middle of her chest making her moan. Kitty liked the warmth of his tongue he was leaving trails of saliva in her fur and little particles of wild honey. Kitty's fur was sticking up as he finished Kitty was breathing fast there was knocking at the door. Dudley put his pants on pissed off at the person he opened the door his mom was there.

"Dudley what are you doing here?" Peg was confused because the apartments only for cats.

"Uh..." Kitty came up behind him.

"You left some honey in my fur. I need you to..." Kitty stopped knowing who was there he knew what she meant and so did Peg.

"No you aren't..." Kitty slammed the door and pulled Dudley down on her.

"Again." Kitty moaned again as she felt his tongue slowly glide down her body.

Dudley reached her legs and was about to go in when Kitty's door flew open Peg entered.

"You are coming with me." She grabbed his ear and tugged it slightly making him yelp loudly Kiana and Jane came out in robes Kitty got up as Dudley sat on the floor rubbing his ear she kissed his cheek.

"Why did you hurt him?" Kitty asked kneeling next to Dudley, Jane and Kiana sat next to them Peg pulled his ear hard making him yelp yet again the side of his ear split turning his fur reddish.

"He knew that he wasn't supposed to be here." Peg pulled even harder.

"Damn it!" Dudley yelled.

"Stop it! You're hurting him." Kitty was the most worried.

"He needs to be punished." Kiana took out a butterfly knife and flipped it open in a second.

"Let go of him." Kiana put a blanket over Kitty she was so worried about Dudley that she forgot.

"He's coming with me." Peg pulled once more he had gotten used to the pain.

"Stop hurting him, please." Kitty was kissing him.

She had enough of Peg she cut the top of Peg's hand with her claws and pulled Dudley back.

"Leave now." Jane said in a low growl.

Peg decided to leave Kitty was looking at his ear she got some gauze and peroxide.

**Hope you had a great holiday unlike my lonely feelings.**


End file.
